Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to cutting devices having rotational shafts to which circular rotary cutters can be mounted.
Description of the Related Art
Known stationary or table-type cutting devices include a cutting unit having a rotational shaft to which a circular rotary cutter, such as a circular rotary blade and a circular grinding wheel designed for cutting, can be mounted. The cutting unit may be vertically moved for cutting a workpiece by the rotary cutter. An electric motor may be used for rotating the rotational shaft. The rotational shaft may be provided with a fixing device for fixedly mounting the rotary cutter to the rotational shaft. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-16209 discloses a fixing device that may fix a rotary cutter to a rotational shaft while inhibiting loosening of the fixation of the rotary cutter during rotation of the rotational shaft.
It may be necessary for the fixing device that the rotary cutter can be firmly fastened to the rotational shaft. Therefore, for the purpose of fastening and loosening the rotary cutter to and from the rotational shaft, a separate operating tool is needed which helps to operate the fixing device. Because the separate operating tool is needed, the operator must take the operating tool out of a tool box or the like and return the operating tool to the tool box after the operation of the fixing device. Therefore, the operation for exchanging the rotary cutter is rather troublesome to perform. Further, because the operating tool is needed, the operator is encumbered with the burden of storage of the operating tool, which is rather inconvenient.
Therefore, there has been a need in the art for enabling an operator to mount and remove a rotary blade without need of a separate operating tool.